1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to mounting electric components on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for mounting electric components installs electric components on a substrate, for example, a printed circuit board, and generally includes a nozzle spindle, which absorbs and moves components, and a component supplying unit, which supplies the component to the nozzle spindle, for example, a carrier tape reel feeder or a vibratory bowl feeder.
Recently, in order to increase speed of installing components, an apparatus for mounting components including a plurality of nozzle spindles may be used. In the apparatus for mounting components including a plurality of nozzle spindles, components may be supplied to each of the plurality of nozzle spindles, and thus, a plurality of component supplying units such as carrier tape reel feeders or vibratory bowl feeders are needed according to the number of the nozzle spindles.